Ben 10 Unlatibility: Uprising - Myvi's Unveration of Resolution I
Myvi's Unveration of Resolution I is the movie from in Unlatibility: Uprising. Plot Act I: Over and Meets the Myvi Ben stilling from Light Cycle were drives him to the hideout, Ben for after regained him at another Myvi. Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): How? Ben: About you device that him. Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): What is underloke? Ben: When he was killed, I was inside him, but couldn't do anything, but what is going other Anodite Viva was gone! Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): But tracking is gone, but what is too about servants? Ben: It's over how do it that. Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Oh my gosh, It what happening? Ben: Is this what would happen if I never took off the Omnitrix? Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Another were his faceplate. After Ben saw shocked him. Ben: Who... Are...? Ben asked what looked like him on a throne. He had a black suit that covered everything but his head. On the chest was a large red Omnitrix symbol, but without the outlining circle. He also had red eyes. Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Over this about again. Ben: Greatly, Perodua Myvi. Person: Not even close. I am Ben 10, dictator of the galaxy! *just dramatic music!* Ben: But that's not possible! Wait a second. Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance he mentioned activating an alternate version. Is this what would happen if I never took off the Omnitrix? Evil Ben: What are you talking about? Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): It's my whole. I am Ben from Tracking-System he over doing got it. Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): I'm you, from an alternate reality, in which I took off the Omnitrix. Eventually, I got a whole new over from Omnitrix 2.0 X2 his over broken again he uses about Identity Disk. Evil Ben: Well, my Omnitrix also changed. Now, it's this whole suit. I can think of an alien to turn into, and when I slap my chest, I transform. In this case, it's... (turned into Way Big) Way Big! Ben: Oh, boy. Act II: Evil Ben and Paparo Returns Evil Ben turned into Waybig. Evil Ben: You'll never stop me! Evil Ben's aliens also have the black suit on with the large red Omnitrix symbol. When an alien morphs into something else, like Goop, or Ultimate Humongousaur's missile hands, the suit also changes. Ben: This isn't good! Evil Ben: How about I explain things before I destroy you. (detransform) I never took off the Omnitrix, as you know. Ben: Yeah. Evil Ben: I managed to go about my good ways until Vilgax tried to destroy Bellwood (in The Final Battle). I did give Vilgax the Omnitrix, but he fell for the SDM trick. He gave it back, but without the Ultimates, I couldn't win. He took me with him, and left Gwen, Kevin, Albedo, and Max in the ship as it crashed... He brainwashed me to become evil, and I was his second-in-command of all the planets he ruled. He took over half the galaxy, until I overthrew him, killing him. I took over the rest of the galaxy, and I still intend to take over the whole universe! Ben: I don't have time for this! Ben started punching in codes and poking at the Omnitrix, until it suddenly glowed green. Ben automatically transformed. Although Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (like Ben in Heroes United outfit) did. ChamAlien (Unlatibility: Uprising): ChamAlien! This is new. I wonder... He made himself invisible, but Evil Ben just stood there with an evil smile on his face. Ben then snuck behind Evil Ben and punched him down. Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): What is going on there? Evil Ben: Ha ha ha. Ben: That's creeping me out. Why aren't you afraid of my invisibility? Evil Ben: I forgot to mention that I unlocked Master Control eventually, unlike you. (Transform) ChamAlien! Ben went invisible. So did Evil Ben. But something was wrong. Ben could see the outline of Evil Ben, even when invisible. Ben: I can see you. Evil Ben: Same for me! Evil Ben punched Ben down, and he turned visible again. So did Evil Ben. Tracking-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): You about it, Evil Ben? For that him. (his uses combined from Identity Disk with Renegade disk his draws off into any Renegade form) Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 were on his helemet. Evil Ben: I have all your powers. Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): What is about saying that. Ben: I don't for good, doesn't for Renegade fusion of Ester were disabled by Seebik. (transforms) Big Chill! Looks like I can access all my other aliens now, too. Evil Ben: Yes, I do. (Transform) Big Chill! Ben: You may have Big Chill, but I have something better. Not even the Master Control Omnitrix has... (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Big Chill! Ben went intangible and phased through the ground. Evil Ben: Ultimate or not, I still can sense other Necrofriggians. Evil Ben turned intangible. As Ben came out behind him, he suddenly turned around and punched Ben! But he jumping after down and Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 punching Evil Ben! Evil Ben: What is Renegade or not! Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): It's all you fault. Ben: Right. Intangible cancels intangible. Evil Ben: Right. Ben: You know, I can fix all this as (Transform) Eon! Evil Ben: (detransforming) Remember, I still have all your forms. Ben: But I can fix all this if I go back in time! Evil Ben suddenly reached out and detransformed Ben. His Omnitrix turned red, and he couldn't transform. When Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 did too after been Omnitrix was broken. Evil Ben: I just drained the Omnitrix's power. Ben: How? You have no abilities as a human. Evil Ben: A little secret of mine. Suddenly, it started raining at the hideout. It rained harder, and a lightning storm started. The Omnitrix drew a small lightning bolt from the sky to power itself. Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Have over good what is over power. Ben: That's new. (Transform) Humongousaur! Evil Ben: (transforming) Fourarms! The fight... Ben: ...is on! They punched each other. It took a while, and Evil Ben kept punching Ben up to a small cliff. Evil Ben: End of the line! Remember, I'm the real Ben, you're not! Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): What did you stop my end of the line, Evil Ben! Ben: No, I am! Paradox altered the timeline... Evil Ben: ...making me the real Ben. Ben: No way! (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Humongousaur! Ben morphed his hands into missile launchers. He was just about to fire, when the Omnitrix suddenly flashed red and timed out. Ben: Oh, man! Evil Ben: Like I said, it's the end of the line! Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): But did you stop end of the line. Evil Ben raised his fist to punch Ben off the cliff, when a large lightning bolt struck his arm! The electricity flowed down his arm onto his left shoulder (his Omnitrix never changed spots), hitting his Omnitrix. It suddenly sparked up, then exploded, sending Evil Ben shooting back! He fell down, and just laid there, detransformed and semi-conscious. Ben: (walking up to Evil Ben) Looks instead like the end of the line for you. Evil Ben rose up, and opened his eyes. Ben then realized that they were glowing pink! Evil Ben: Wonder how I drained your Omnitrix's power? Pink sparks tore through his black and red suit. He rose up, and his whole body tore off, revealing an Anodite body underneath! As the suit tore off, it flashed red and morphed into fragments of the original series-styled Omnitrix. Evil Ben: I have Anodite power too! Ben: Of course. Evil Ben chased Ben to a large rock. Ben hid behind it at Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2. Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Hey, what's wrong. Ben behind turned into Upgrade and merged with Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 turning him into Upgrade Suit. Evil Ben: Puh-lease! Just before Evil Ben knocked the rock aside, there was a green flash from behind. As he did, he saw about Upgrade Suit. Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit (Unlatibility: Uprising): I am for Upgrade Suit! He doesn't Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit shot a laser at Evil Ben, but he only absorbed it. Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit was Omnitrix symbol on his chest, like Rex. Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit (Unlatibility: Uprising): Of course. Evil Ben: It's over! Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit (Unlatibility: Uprising): Not even close. A few weeks before my Omnitrix was reset, but after Anodite Viva made a few modifications to this form. When they did it, they discovered a hidden device in me. It seems to completely disintigrate Anodites by disstabilizing their power. Now, I'll test it. Evil Ben: No! Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit (Unlatibility: Uprising): Yes! Evil Ben: NO! Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit (Unlatibility: Uprising): YES! He fired it. A hook on a metal rope launched from Ben's hand and stuck to Evil Ben's chest. It glowed red, and Evil Ben screamed in pain. Evil Ben: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! He slowly dissipated. Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit (Unlatibility: Uprising): Right! But after again was doesn't Riko, Rook, and Rook Da arrives to Ben's Upgrade Suit. Rook (Unlatibility: Uprising): His not have some that Omnitrix. But after Fatonians and Paparo appears was running about them. Rook (Unlatibility: Uprising): Riko, I think I can stop him. Go Humungousaur or something and fight the Flatonians! Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit (Unlatibility: Uprising): Not yet, Rook. But Azmuth runs in, one Flatonian picked up Azmuth, but Azmuth reached out and tore its arm in half. Flatonian: Ow! Azmuth, now on the ground, tore the Flatonian's legs, causing him to fall down. He then ripped up the rest of him. Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit (Unlatibility: Uprising): Now you don't! His stated from battle and Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit punching Flatonian was derezzed. Paparo: It's time over! Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 Upgrade Suit charged at Paparo and started scratching him with his claws. He even ripped him apart, even though he was made of steel. But Paparo regenerated and punched the Omnitrix 2.0. This caused it to spark up, lose power, he unmerged, and detransform Ben. Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): It's not really stop him you fools! Paparo: It's over for you! Paparo started glowing electric blue, the color of the ray gun from the ball device. Ben: (scrolls through the over touching the faceplate at Omnitrix he lost power) I'm out of power. I can't transform in time! Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Unlocking! But did over Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 from fixing the Omnitrix and akin to the touch screen, but he Voice Command activated. Omnitrix's voice (Unlatibility: Uprising): Hello. Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): What is Omnitrix did you like stop this time! Omnitrix's voice (Unlatibility: Uprising): Vocal pattern does not match Ben Tennyson. Please provide alternate identification. Ben: How do that, Omnitrix. I'm Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. *Omnitrix beeps* I live in about Bellwood or he Tron universe. *Omnitrix beeps* My grandfather's name is Max Tennyson. *Omnitrix beeps* I like soccer, and chili fries, and... I'M SCARED OF PEACOCKS. Omnitrix's voice (Unlatibility: Uprising): Identity confirmed. Thank you. But after Ben turned a dramatic transformation into any Technowave (used for Kami trio). Technowave (Unlatibility: Uprising): Technowave! Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Thundurus is over that species that Technowave about Electric/Flying-type that Incarnate Form and that become Therian Form. Technowave (Unlatibility: Uprising): What we do need that? But after was exploded but Technowave about it he too. Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): I don't about saying that?! Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): I don't that stop this?! Technowave (Unlatibility: Uprising): About it. After Paparo exploded in a small but after no effect. Act III: Hunting Khyber But a dog appeared his turning him to the Crabdozer he about Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 and Ben as Technowave tries to attack. Technowave (Unlatibility: Uprising): It's... (activating into any Therian Form) ...that gorilla? Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2 exactly at the turning him to the merged with voice. Technowave (exactly merged with Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2, Unlatibility: Uprising): It's on! Crabdozer hits Technowave with his claw to the wall. Technowave (merged with Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2, Unlatibility: Uprising): I'm not understood. He she turned into any Flamefire. Flamefire (merged with Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2, Unlatibility: Uprising): Flamefire! To the Ester's village... Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Reshiram have do species about Flamefire, but he Fire/Dragon-type, Reshiram can manipulate fire. Back to the hideout... Flamefire (merged with Renegade Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis X2, Unlatibility: Uprising): (flying up and shot fires at Crabdozer but he immune to fire) TBC... When Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 coming to continued in Act IV: Reaching Alza, The Battle Over of Khyber's Dog. Category:Movies